Best Jackie &Hyde Scenes
by chrisrocks36
Summary: The best Jackie and Hyde scenes, but written mostly or all no sure yet from Hyde's POV because he hides no pun intended his feelings. Will add more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

My second that 70's show fic! I have been watching it on ABC family and it just got to season 8 and I am totally pissed off because Jackie and Hyde didn't end up together!! I am going to strangle to writers! Jackie and fez – really? This is basically going to go into detail about my favorite J&H scenes and talk about what they were thinking and stuff. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own that 70's show in any way. If I did, Sam would never have existed and Jackie and Hyde would be married!

(When J&H get back together after the "Get off My Boyfriend Incident")

Hyde stared at the television screen, not really paying attention though. He was trying to not think at all. Every time he let his mind wander, it came to Jackie. How could she betray him like that? She had chosen him, not Kelso! A sharp pain hit his chest and he felt and itching behind his eyes. It had taken him a few minutes to realize the itching feeling was tears. Hyde hadn't cried in…he couldn't even remember crying.

"_What has this girl done to me?" _Hyde thought and removed his glasses to wipe away the forming tears. Suddenly the doorknob turned. Hyde quickly shifted so you couldn't tell he had been crying. Jackie walked through the door and Steven felt his heart beating so hard he thought it was going to fly out of his chest.

"Steven I have to tell you something," Jackie announced, walking over to the couch where Hyde was sitting.

"Well," Hyde began, standing up, "If it's get off my boyfriend, don't worry because I already heard it." Hyde knew he was being mean, but it was the only way to hide his emotions.

"No," Jackie responded, "I have to tell you, you were right. When I said that, it did mean something. I thought it didn't because sometimes I just want things because other people have them." Jackie then began to babble about a rat and cat. Steven realized he was actually listening. Before, he would immediately tune out any pointless stories, but know he actually listened to Jackie.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Steven exclaimed, "Who's the rat? Am I the rat?" Steven couldn't tell if Jackie was insulting him or not.

"No!" Jackie exclaimed, "No, Steven. Look okay, I spoke to Annette. She made me realize that maybe, okay; I do have some left over feelings for Michael. And then she said that if I wanted him, I'd have to fight for him. But Steven I know in my heart the only person I want to fight for is you!" Steven felt anger wash over him. Was she really saying this?

"Really?" Steven retorted angrily, "Oh boy! You like Kelso but you like me a little bit more? What a bunch of crap! Know what I think Jackie? I think the only reason you were with me in the first place was to get back at Kelso!" Steven was yelling now. He couldn't help it though. This was the first girl he had ever let get close to him, he had let himself really like them, maybe love, and now she was just dating him for her own advantage!

"Steven, how can you say that?" Jackie screamed, "Okay know what fine! Maybe I do have feelings for Michael! But what am I supposed to do? He was my first boyfriend! But know what, you're gonna have to learn to deal with it. But if you can't and you're gonna have break up with me because of that, than I can't stop you. But I think it's a real waste because I love you!" Steven felt his heart stop. Those were the words he had been wanting to hear, everyday except today. Today he wanted to brew and be mad, but how could he when the girl of his dreams admitted she loved him? Steven just stared at her, trying to make her take it back. Was she serious?

"I'm not saying it back!" Steven retorted. He wanted, he wanted to so badly. But if he did, and Jackie was really just with him to get back at Kelso then he had put his heart out there for nothing. He had done what he promised he would never do. He let his emotions get the best of him.

"I don't care," Jackie stated calmly. Frustration welled up inside Steven.

"Oh, Dammit!" Steven hissed. He had no excuse to not be with her. He had no excuse to tell her to get lost and not come back. Steven paced around for a second before turning to face Jackie. He took a deep breathe and did what he knew was right.

"So are we gonna go to the dance or what?" Steven asked. He immediately saw Jackie's face soften and felt his heart soften too. It seemed to him like his first instinct was to make Jackie happy, then himself.

"Oh Steven," Jackie murmured and pressed her lips softly on his. Hyde kissed her back. It felt too right to resist. He felt Jackie pull back and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close into him. She fit against him so nicely, like she was meant to fit there. Forever.

(I left out the part where Fez interrupts, because that's not romantic! Hope you like it! New scene coming soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N okay I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated for such a long time! School just started, and ACB family isn't playing the JH episodes right now so I kind of forgot to update lol! I still won't be updating very frequently (school) but I will try to do I little more frequently LOL! This is gonna be sad 

Disclaimer: I own none of this blah blah blah

~right after Steven cheats on Jackie because he thinks she's with Kelso~

Steven stared up into Kelso's eyes. There was no hint of lying. All truth.

"So, I just cheated on Jackie for nothing?" Hyde asked, his voice cracking. This could not be real. This had to be some kind of evil nightmare.

"That's what I've been telling you man" Kelso responded, disappointment and frustration in his voice. Hyde felt his heart sink. Kelso gave Hyde one last gaze filled with bitterness, and turned towards the door. Suddenly Steven heard a voice from behind him.

"Oh good, Steven look," Jackie's voice called. Steven spun around to see Jackie's brown eyes interlocked with his. Guilt poured over him like a tidal wave, cutting off his breath. He couldn't think, he couldn't see.

"Whatever you think happened between me and Michael," Jackie continued, "Did not happen," she said fervently.

"Okay?" she asked, her brown eyes filled with assurance, and her voice thick with hope, "So, everything's fine," Hyde took a shaky breathe, trying to clear his head somewhat. This wasn't fair. He had screwed up so badly. Just looking into her eyes made him feel sick with guilt. She was everything to him, and he had thrown it all away because he was a jealous asshole.

"Actually, we need to talk," Hyde mumbled, reaching for her hand and leading her to the door. Hyde led her outside, trying not to fall over on the way to the car. He had to tell her. If she found out later, it would just get worse. Maybe she would forgive him. Maybe if he really showed he was sorry. Hyde opened the passenger door for her, and walked around to the driver's side and climbed. Jackie plopped down next to him and started ranting.

"So I was in the den and Michael came over all upset," Steven opened his mouth to interrupt but Jackie cut him off

"And Steven, I asked him to leave and that's when you saw me" she rushed, cutting Steven off every time he tried to talk.

"But I swear, nothing happened!"

"Jackie!" Hyde exclaimed. He needed to tell her. He needed her to stop defending herself when he was the one who should be on defense.

"Stop talking," he growled. He knew he was being a jerk, but he needed to get this out. Jackie's eyes filled with shock and hurt, and she retreated.

"Look," Steven continued, his voice gruff, "I know all this now, okay? But before I knew I was at the hotel last night" Hyde glanced over at Jackie, and saw her eyes filled with fear. She knew what was coming. Hyde felt tears begin to itch behind his eyes. This girl kept making him to do that.

"And I was really mad," he continued, tears beginning to fill his voice. He took a long pause, watching Jackie's eyes begin to grow even more, fury, pain and devastation filling them up, "And…" Steven began to trail off but Jackie quickly snapped,  
"And what?" Her voice was more furious than he had ever heard before.  
"I'm really sorry okay?" Steven said lamely, tears thick in his voice now. He watched Jackie's eyes glance over him, looking for an escape, a lie. Anything to make this not true.

"I promise it will never happen again," Steven said trying to prove his honesty. He was honest. He had almost lost her once and he was about to loose her again. He had to keep her, he had to make her stay.

"You know that's exactly what Michael used to say," Jackie snarled, tears in her eyes. Steven felt his heart drop a million miles. Was she saying no? Was she not going to take him back? Steven felt panic fill him, trapping his brain in a sea of fear. He could barely function, barely see her.

"Come on Jackie," he murmured, panic running through his body. This couldn't be happening.

"No Steven," Jackie sobbed, fury in her eyes, "I'm sorry. It's over" Before Steven could say another word, Jackie scrambled out of the car, and ran the opposite direction. Steven watched her go, feeling suddenly calm. Like the eye of a storm. He had been through the beginning, now he was in the middle but next he had to deal with the end. The pain and the suffering. The longing and the wanting. It was all too much. He had to get her back. He had to get the girl he loved back.

~Okay, wow that was sad! Honestly, I cried while re-watching the scene and writing it! Even though I know what happens! I'm such a sucker for JH Hope you liked it! Review please!~


End file.
